Lost Along The Way
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: What if everyone thought they were in love with the right person, when it was actually the complete opposite? Would they be able to figure it out in time? Or will they be stuck in a world without true love forever? Zuko/Mai/Katara/Aang/Toph/Sokka/Suki
1. Chapter One

**Lost Along The Way **

Zuko's POV

After I had helped Sokka with finding Suki and Hakoda, and after helping Katara avenge her mother, I really began to feel like part of the gaang. Sokka didn't doubt my trust anymore and even Katara had softened up towards me. Aang had always been easy to get along with…that's just the kind of person he was: a laid back, world loving Airbender. Toph…was well Toph. With or without me being in the group, her attitude didn't change much. I liked to believe she wasn't against my joining though. She had even come up with a nickname, '_Sparky' _(which I hated). I let her use the stupid nickname though; I think it's just her twisted way of showing affection. After thinking about it, I realized it was no different than '_Twinkle-toes' _or _'Sugar Queen';_ which were Toph's nicknames for Katara and Aang. I smiled at this. Everything seemed to be falling into place. I had a family, a home, my honor, and we had even found Uncle (along with several other elders who had apparently been a part of this 'White Lotus' group). Aside from the fact that the war was weeks away, I felt content for once. Then I felt a small pang in my chest…and I thought of her. There was still one thing missing from my life. I rolled over in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. '_I miss you Mae…'_

Katara's POV

I couldn't sleep tonight. My thoughts were clouded with visions of the war and how it would possibly turn out. I was worried for my brother, my father, Toph, Zuko (yes even him), and Aang… '_Aang' _I couldn't forget yesterday…it was like the memory was embedded into my brain or something…

*Flashback*

Normal POV

"Katara, can I talk to you?"

She was standing over a pot of boiling water, slowing adding grains of rice and herbs into it.

Not looking away from the pot, "Sure, Aang. What's up?"

"Well…" Aang didn't want to tell her like this. He at least wanted to have her full attention.

Katara turned around. "Is something wrong?" She looked concerned at the sight of Aang's face. He looked distressed and confused. It was a rare thing to see him like this.

"No…nothing's really _wrong,_ I just…" He couldn't get the rest of the words out of his mouth. It felt like every time he tried to say them out loud his throat closed up.

Katara walked over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything Aang. Just tell me what's on your mind."

'_Here goes nothing'_ he thought. "Katara, the war is only weeks away. It's really given me a chance to think about things…and-"

Katara interrupted him, "Wait, you're still worried about the war? Are you having more bad dreams or sleeping problems? Because I can-"

"No, Katara please just listen!" he didn't like shouting, but this was really hard for him. He felt like if he didn't tell her soon, he wouldn't ever be able to.

He looked up at Katara. She had a somewhat stunned look upon her face. He had never really raised his voice to her before. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"I'm sorry I…I just really need to tell you this."

Katara remained silent and nodded her head.

"Ever since the day I met you, I felt like there was something special about you…At first I couldn't figure it out. I thought that maybe it was just because you were the first face I saw in 100 years…"

Katara blushed slightly…still confused as to where this could possibly be going.

"But as more time passed by, that feeling only grew stronger. I first noticed it when we met Jet. Every time I saw you with him, I felt jealous…which was wrong because of what the monks had taught me…but that's beside the point. And now…well…I."

Again Aang was at a loss for words. He knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't get the darn words out. He sighed in frustration, still determined to tell Katara.

"Aang, look…I think I know what you're trying to say and I- mmphhh!"

Before she had the chance to finish, Aang rushed up and kissed her on the lips. He didn't know how to say how he felt to her, so he showed her instead.

Eventually Aang broke away. Katara stood there, watery-eyed and in complete shock."

Aang ran out of the room…

*End Flashback*

Katara's POV

I haven't seen Aang since then…I wished more than anything that he would have let me finish what I was trying to tell him. I wasn't angry at him for kissing me or anything…I just…I just didn't feel the same way. How could I? I mean for one thing he's _twelve_ and I'm _fourteen._ I've always thought of him as my cute little brother…not my sexy boyfriend. '_Ewww'_ I shuddered at the thought. Aang was nice and all…he just wasn't the guy for me. However, he is my friend and he needs me. He needs the entire gaang there by his side if he is going to have any chance in the war against Fire Lord Ozai. I know I will have to talk to him eventually… I just don't know how to tell him without hurting him. I could lie and say I feel the same way, but that would just hurt us both in the end. Katara put her pillow to her face and screamed into it. "UGH! Why couldn't I just like Aang?" _'Because you already love somebody else' _I mentally said to myself. I didn't want to deal with all these problems anymore; I tightly shut my eyes and tried with all my might to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Katara's POV

The next day I got up bright and early to make breakfast for the gaang…okay that and I kind of wanted to avoid Aang. After what had happened yesterday, I just think that it would be best to leave him alone. This way he would be able to train with Zuko without any distractions. '_Or at least that's what you're telling yourself…' _I shook my head and went back to cooking. It was a good distraction for me.

I tried to get breakfast put together as quickly as possible. Luckily, I knew Aang wouldn't be up for at least another hour or so. I was nearly done and had begun cleaning up when I heard someone walk out of their tent.

'_What's he doing up this early? Ugh!'_ I quickly tried to run off somewhere before Aang would have the chance to see me.

"Katara! What's going on?"

'_Crap.' _I stopped and turned around to see a panicked Firebender running towards me. Apparently he thought I was under attack or something by the way I was running. _'Geez, I would have thought so too by the way I was acting…' _I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh hey, Zuko…I was just umm…going to go look for some more food…for…you know…breakfast." '_Spirits…I really suck at lying…' _I refused to look him in the eyes.

Zuko sighed in relief, but I could tell he knew something still wasn't quite right.

"You had me worried for a second there. I thought maybe Azula had found us."

"Oh yeah, no…there's no need to worry about that." I started backing away. I didn't think I would have anymore lies left in me…which I guess made sense being that I absolutely hated doing it.

"Hey, wait. Want me to come with you?" Zuko still looked concerned.

"Oh, umm no that's okay…what are you doing up so early anyways?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"I rise with the sun, remember?"

I laughed nervously. "How could I forget?"

"Hey, are you sure everything's okay? You seem-"

"Zuko, I'm fine really. Just…just leave me alone." And with that I ran off into the forest.

Once I was far away enough, I sat down and tried to gather my thoughts.

'_Okay, first-What the heck was I going to do about Aang? I can't be walking around like a nervous wreck all the time. The gaang will start to sense something's up…especially Toph being that she can always tell when someone's lying…yeah that's definitely going to make this situation harder.'_

'_Second, why do I feel nervous when I'm alone with Zuko? I always get these weird feelings…I mean, was it because he was a guy? No…that doesn't happen when I'm with Haru or Jet…and it's not like I like Zuko in that way or anything because-well… ah crap! I couldn't possibly have these feelings for him…besides he's with Mae! He's practically in love with her. …But she's not even here…No! I'm not going to even think about this anymore.'_

I got up and walked deeper into the forest, not knowing where I was going, not even caring. I wanted to be anywhere…anywhere but here.

Zuko's POV

I had thought about running after Katara, but it was clear she had really wanted to be left alone…following her would have just caused more problems. _'But what's going on with her? Ever since yesterday she's been acting really weird…especially when it's just the two of us…I guess it is useless to sit here trying to figure out the female brain' _I laughed. Stomach growling, I decided to walk over and get myself some of the breakfast Katara had just made. After one bite I abruptly spit it out. _'Okay, something must be seriously wrong with her. She never cooks this badly.' _I looked around the empty campsite. No one would be up for at least another hour… _'Agni, I miss Mae…' _She was the biggest sacrifice I had to give up in order to join the Avatar. At the time, it wasn't even that hard to do. Leaving her was so easy for me…and all of a sudden I had been missing her like crazy. '_Did I miss her? Or did I miss the idea of being with someone?' _I thought this over for quite some time…and that's when I decided to head into the forest to find Katara.

Aang's POV

I didn't sleep at all last night. After what had happened yesterday with Katara, I just couldn't. Something about it felt wrong…but at the same time it felt right. _'I'm so confused!'_ I put my face into my hands and tried to figure this out. That's when I heard someone running around outside. I quickly grabbed my staff and rushed out to make sure everything was okay. Looking around, everything seemed to be fine, and then I saw Zuko running off into the forest. '_What's going on?'_ I quietly followed him to see where this was going.

_Little did I know…Toph was right behind me… _


	3. Chapter Three

Zuko's POV

I rushed into the forest to find Katara. _Agni I had been so blind… I didn't miss Mae…I missed someone else. I missed Katara. Ever since I had helped her find her mother's murderer I had missed spending that one on one time. We had really got to know each other and I finally gained her trust. I realized I started feeling lonely the day after that…and I thought it was Mae. Ugh I was so stupid! Even Sokka would have been able to figure it out sooner!_ I continued running until I finally found her. She was sitting close to an edge of what appeared to be a cliff. It was **too **close for my liking. I slowly made my way over to her.

"Katara?" I put a hand gently on her shoulder so that I wouldn't frighten her. "Could you please move away from the edge? I really need to talk to you." She looked up at me, her eyes were swollen…it was obvious she had been crying. Her hair was a mess, and her face was filled with anger and confusion. My heart sank at the sight. "_Katara…_" I pleaded. Instead of moving away, she shook her head and pulled herself into a tight ball. I knew she was crying again.

Katara's POV

I didn't know what I was thinking when I came out here. Memories of yesterday kept flashing in and out of my head…

"_Katara, can I talk to you?"_

"_Aang, you know you can tell me anything."_

"_Ever since the day I met you, I felt like there was something special about you…At first I couldn't figure it out. I thought that maybe it was just because you were the first face I saw in 100 years…"_

I knew where that talk was going…and I regretted it so much that I hadn't said anything while I had the chance.

_Aang rushed up and kissed me on the lips._

_Eventually Aang broke away…I simply stood there, watery-eyed and in complete shock."_

_Aang ran out of the room…_

I didn't want to lose my best friend by telling him that I didn't feel the same way. And what was worse was that I still had no idea what I was going to do about my feelings towards Zuko… And when I saw the cliff…I guess I saw an easy way out. If I were to jump, I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore…

Zuko's POV

"Katara, please talk to me." I crouched down next to her. "Tell me what's wrong." Looking over the edge, I saw what a long way down it was. I knew if she were to fall, there would be no chance of survival. I nervously placed my hands on her shoulders. "Could you at least move away from-?"

She looked up at me, angry tears streaming down her face. "Leave me alone Zuko! You d-don't know me! Y-you have n-no idea what I'm g-going through right now…" She stood up and looked over the edge.

I began to panic. "I know Katara. You're right, you're absolutely right. I came out here to help you. Please…please just come with me and we'll talk. Everything's going to be okay."

She glared at me, "You don't know that. After what happened yesterday…" She shook her head. "What I do know is things will be much better this way." She took another step closer to the edge.

"Katara, trust me…whatever is going on with you…this is no way to solve it." I grabbed her hand and tried pulling her towards me.

She shook her head, "I don't think you're right Zuko…"

"Trust me," I squeezed her hand tighter. She turned her head and looked at me contemplating the situation. She looked back over the edge and took a small step back towards me. I sighed in relief.

"KATARA!" I looked away for a split second to see Aang and Toph rushing towards us.

Unfortunately, a split second was all it took…the moment Katara saw Aang she pulled her hand away from mine and jumped to her death…


	4. Chapter Four

_A split second was all it took…the moment Katara saw Aang she pulled her hand away from mine and jumped to her death…_

Normal POV

There was nothing Zuko could do as he watched Katara plunge over the edge. He could only watch as she continued to fall, knowing death would be the one to catch her.

"NO!" Zuko's mind became clouded with his feelings for the falling Waterbender. He moved closer to the edge, planning to jump down after her. Toph seemed to be the only one thinking clearly. She rushed forward and Earthbended a wall between Zuko and the edge; preventing him from going over. The next thing he knew, Aang jumped over him and made his way down. For a moment, Zuko thought he was doing what he had intended, (which was basically jumping to his death in a pointless attempt to save her) but then he saw the Airbender's glider. All Zuko could do now was pray to the spirits that Aang would make it on time.

Aang rushed down the side of the cliff at an incredible speed. Katara was only inches away from him…if he didn't save her now; Aang would never be able to forgive himself. It was only going to be a matter of seconds before the now unconscious Waterbender hit the ground. The young Avatar was close enough to reach out his hand and grab her arm. He used every bit of strength left inside him to pull her up onto the glider. Unfortunately, he had only managed to slow Katara's fall. Scared for her life, Aang went into the Avatar state. He was now able to successfully Airbend Katara all the way up to the surface. After gently placing her body on the other side of Toph's wall, he went out of the Avatar state and fell weakly to the ground beside her.

"Katara! Thank Agni…" Zuko held onto her unconscious form. His heart suddenly sank. "Wait…is she-" Aang looked up at him and shook his head. "She's fine," he rasped out. He then turned to Toph. "What were you doing out-?"

She interrupted him, "Look guys," said Toph standing up. "We need to get her back to the Western Air Temple. We can talk about all of this later. But right now, Katara is going to need some medical attention."

Zuko nodded his head in agreement. He lifted Katara up into his arms and made his way back with the two benders.

The moment they arrived at the Temple, Sokka and Suki rushed over to them.

"Katara…" Sokka took her out of the Fire bender's arms. "What did you do to my sister?" He gave Zuko a hard look as if blaming him for his sister's current state.

"Take it easy Sokka," said Suki trying to calm down her boyfriend. "We don't even know what happened." This didn't change the angered expression on the warriors face one bit. "Does it matter what happened? Look at Katara!" Suki looked down at the Waterbender in Sokka's arms. She had several scratches among her face, but other than that (and the fact that she was unconscious) she seemed fine.

"Sokka, she'll be okay." Suki placed a re-assuring hand on his shoulder. "Look, let's just take her inside with your dad. He can watch over Katara while she rests up."

Somewhat more at ease, Sokka nodded his head in agreement.

"Good," said Suki. "And when we come back _we will_ talk this out. So don't even think of going anywhere you three." She gave the three benders a hard look and walked over to Hakoda's tent.

Ten minutes later, Sokka and Suki walked outside to find Zuko, Aang, and Toph still standing exactly where they had left them. Zuko and Aang looked guilt-ridden while Toph was looking down at her feet, angry.

Suki took Sokka's hand and walked over to them. "Alright guys, what happened out there?"

They all just looked up at her, not saying a word. "Look, one of you had better tell me what the heck just happened to my sister, or I swear-"

Suki squeezed his hand and shook her head at him. "Sokka, please just relax."

"Not until one of these-"

"Fine!" interrupted Toph. "You want to know what happened? _I'll_ tell you!" She took an angry step towards the two warriors. "I was minding my own business this morning when I heard Twinkle-toes here barging out of his tent. I could feel his fear in my vibrations so I went outside to see what was going on. The next thing I knew, he was running off into the forest after Sparky, here." She pointed at Zuko. "Not even a minute later I came across Katara lunging herself off the edge of a cliff with _Zuko_ standing right beside her!"

The Firebender looked at her furiously. "You think this is _my _fault?" And even though she couldn't see it, he glared at her. "I was the one trying to save her. Not push her over the edge!" Zuko looked over at Aang. "And I would have been able to if _you_ hadn't shown up!"

Aang looked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm, I don't know? Maybe it was because it wasn't until the moment she saw you that she decided to plummet down to her death?" Zuko gave him a look, no mercy in his eyes. He had almost lost the girl he liked…he would have never been able to tell her how he felt.

His eyes widened in realization...tears began to form in guilty Airbender's eyes.

Toph didn't seem too happy about this. "Don't take it out on him _Sparky_!" she spat.

"Oh? And why don't you give me one reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because, how was Aang supposed to know that-"

"Toph stop it…Zuko's right. Can't we just leave it at that?" He really didn't want her to tell everyone about what had happened yesterday. She was the only one Aang had told…

"Sorry Twinkle-toes, but you can't keep it a secret forever. It's gone far enough as it is."

The Airbender looked down in defeat. She was right.

"What are you talking about?" said Sokka and Zuko in unison. Suki just stood there gripping her boyfriend's hand.

"Yesterday Aang came up to me. He was clearly upset so I asked him what was going on. At first he tried lying, but of course, it's impossible to lie to me so I made him come out with it. Aang told me about his feelings for Katara…apparently he went to tell her about 'these feelings' and obviously, based on what just happened here today, she didn't feel the same way."

"But why would that cause Katara to want to…well you know?" asked Suki.

"Oh I left one part out…Aang really didn't _tell_ her how he felt. He sort of _showed_ her instead."

"WHAT?" Zuko looked at Aang even more furiously. "You _kissed_ Katara?"

"Well…yeah I-"

"Are you really that stupid, Aang? It's been obvious for the longest time that she doesn't have _those_ feelings for you!"

"But I-" Again, the young Avatar was interrupted.

"Look, I'm sorry Aang, but I have to agree with Zuko," said Suki looking at him sympathetically. "Katara and I talk a lot…and well she just told me yesterday night how she thought she might like somebody else."

Zuko felt his stomach flip over. "W-who?"

"It's you Sparky! Who else would it be?" shouted Toph. Sokka stood there wide-eyed. He looked at his girlfriend, "Is that true?" Suki smiled and nodded her head. He still didn't like the idea of his baby sister and the banished prince being together. Suki laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "You'll get used to the idea."

Zuko had never been so relieved. Katara didn't love Aang; she might have even liked _him_. Then he felt a pang of guilt…he knew how long Aang had liked Katara. It was always so obvious.

"Look, Aang I'm sorry-"

Aang raised a hand to silence him. "No, you're not. But I mean…it's okay. I am the _Avatar_…Maybe I wasn't meant to be with anyone."

"Oh would you stop feeling sorry for yourself?" said Toph. "You know that isn't true. Just because Sugar-Queen here wasn't the perfect match for you doesn't mean someone else out there won't be."

Suki smiled. She knew where this was going. Toph had told her and Katara about this a long, _long_ time ago…

"Toph, what are you talking about?" Aang looked at her in confusion.

She sighed…Toph had a lot more courage than others when it came to this. Yet, it still didn't make it much easier for her.

"Toph, just tell him," Suki gave her a re-assuring look.

"Tell me what?" Aang asked losing his patience.

"It's me Aang, okay? I'm the one who likes you…"

The three boys stood there in complete shock, Suki just laughed. Toph held her breath waiting for Aang's reply…


	5. Chapter Five

_The three boys stood there in complete shock, Suki just laughed. Toph held her breath waiting for Aang's reply…_

Normal POV

Suki, who had originally been laughing, started to feel bad for Toph. She had basically poured her heart out to Aang and all he did was stand there, eyes wide, mouth gaping. He could have acted normal or at least a little less shocked. But this…it was almost heartbreaking to watch.

"Fine, don't say anything," said Toph trying to hide her embarrassment with anger. "I'm leaving." She quickly walked over to her tent and grabbed her belongings.

"Wait, Toph!" said Zuko rushing over to her. "You can't just _leave_ we need you here."

"Oh don't worry about it, I promise to be there when we attack the stupid Fire Lord okay? Now get out of my way Sparky."

"That's not what I meant Toph, you know that-"

"Toph can we talk?" asked Aang walking up slowly towards her and Zuko.

"I tried that earlier, and last time I checked, it really didn't seem to work out too well," said Toph turning to leave.

Zuko grabbed her shoulder, "Toph can you come over here for a second?" He put a finger up to Aang telling him to wait a moment.

"Whatever, but just a second, got it?"

Zuko pulled Toph over to the side so Aang wouldn't hear them. "Hey, he's trying to be nice here. Couldn't you at least talk to him?"

"What's the point? I could feel his shock through my feet. There's nothing to talk about."

"Well did you ever think that maybe you caught him a little off guard? I mean, think about it Toph, we've been through a lot today. That probably wasn't the first thing he expected to hear."

Zuko looked at Toph, and despite the fact that she was blind; he saw the hope gleaming in her eyes.

"You know I'm right. Look, just give him a chance to talk to you…then if you still don't like what you hear, you can leave."

"Alright…but why are you trying to help me?"

"Because I know what you're going through."

"But you heard Suki, Katara probably likes you back…"

"Possibly, and Aang may like you too. You'll never find out by standing here with me."

"You spend way too much time with your Uncle."

Zuko laughed, "Just go already."

Toph walked over to Aang. Believe it or not, she was actually nervous for the first time in her life.

"Toph, I'm-"

Toph raised her hand, "If you're going to tell me 'you don't feel the same way' could you just get it over with? I don't need you're pity."

"That's not what I was going to say. I-"

"You what, Aang? Suddenly had a change of heart? Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you can go from loving one person to liking another in a matter of minutes. It doesn't work that way."

"You're right, I know. I'll admit, I did really like Katara, and that's the problem."

"What are you getting at Twinkle-Toes?"

Aang took a breath. "See, ever since I came out of the ice, she was all I ever thought about. I didn't…I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else…and I became really narrow-minded because of it…and now that it's clear she'll never feel the same-"

"You were planning on using me as a _rebound?_ That's low Aang…especially for you." Trying to hide the hurt, Toph turned to leave.

"Toph," Aang gently grabbed her hand. She was too defeated at this point to pull away.

"I would never do that, you know me better."

"Really? Because that's exactly what it sounded like to me."

"Well, I promise…that's something I would ever do to you. Don't you trust me?"

Toph thought about everything he was saying. She could feel this entire time that he wasn't lying. She just really wanted to be sure about this.

"I guess…yeah. So what did you have in mind then?"

"Well why don't we just go walk around and talk for a while? We really haven't talked just the two of us anyways…" Aang blushed. This whole thing was entirely new to him. He really did want to get to know Toph better and maybe even get to be closer…but it would still take some time for him to heal the wounds Katara had left in his heart.

Toph could feel his nervousness, which made her smile. Sure, she was nervous too, but she was just happy that Aang didn't turn her down completely. She set down her bag and walked away with the young Airbender.

Suki and Zuko smiled, while Sokka still stood there in confusion. "Sokka, you alright?" asked Suki trying to hold back laughing at her distressed boyfriend.

"Why am I just finding out about all of this?" Sokka blurted out.

Zuko backed away, he didn't like where this was going.

"What do you mean? Toph has liked him for as long as I can remember."

"You really knew?" Sokka looked angrily towards his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she told Katara and me a while ago. And what's with the attitude?" Suki took a threatening step towards him.

"I don't have an _attitude!_"

"Oh really? Then what's with all the yelling genius?" she took another step towards him.

Sokka got close to her face, "Hmm…I don't know. Maybe it's because you've been keeping all these secrets from your 'supposed' boyfriend?"

Suki's eyes became watery, she backed away. "I haven't! You never talk to me anymore Sokka! How was I supposed to tell you anything when you've busy preparing for this battle?"

"We talk plenty Suki! Don't try to turn this around on me."

Zuko walked in the middle of the two fighting warriors. "Guys just relax. It's been a long day and-"

"SHUT UP!" the two said in unison. Zuko just put his hands up and backed away. It was clearly pointless trying to help them now.

"You know what Sokka…you don't have to worry about me keeping secrets from you anymore. We're through!" and with that, Suki ran into her tent, zipping the door behind her.

Zuko looked at Sokka. He had never seen him so upset. "Sokka I-"

"Just leave me alone Zuko…" said Sokka. He knew he had completely overreacted with Suki. It really had been a long day. He was tired and confused and angry about what had happened to his sister…and Sokka took it all out on the one person he loved most. He sat there on the ground and placed his head firmly in his hands. Trying to be a man and not cry. Zuko patted him on the back and let the warrior to be alone.

Later that day, Zuko walked into Hakoda's tent to check up on Katara. "How is she?" Zuko asked him. He looked down at the Waterbender's unconscious form.

"I'm sorry to say she is exactly the same as when you brought here." Hakoda brushed his daughter's hair back out of her face.

Zuko sighed, "Is she going to be okay?"

Hakoda looked up, fear in his eyes. "I'm afraid only time will tell." He shook his head as if trying to force back tears. "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air. Watch over her, will you?"

Zuko nodded his head as Katara's father walked outside. He walked over and looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful. The Firebender bent down and grabbed her hand, squeezing it, "Please wake up soon Katara." He closed his eyes tight, "You have to…"


	6. Chapter Six

_Please wake up soon Katara." He closed his eyes tight, "You have to…"_

Normal POV

About fifteen minutes later Hakoda returned inside the tent with Iroh who was carrying a tray of Jasmine tea. He handed a cup to Hakoda and Zuko, noticing the worried expression upon his nephew's face, "Zuko why don't you come outside with me for a minute?" He set down the tray of tea on a table. The Firebender nodded his head and reluctantly let go of the young Waterbender's hand. The two left the room as Hakoda pulled up a chair beside his daughter and continued stroking her hair.

"Nephew, you seem to care for this girl a great deal. Why is that?" asked Iroh. Zuko searched for the answer, he looked deep into his heart…the answer became clearer…

*Flashback*

"Zuko…I don't think I can do this." Katara took a step back from the man responsible for her mother's death. When she came here, she had every intention to destroy him, but now…as Zuko watched her, she felt like a monster. She tore away from her Waterbending and let the man fall to the ground on his knees.

Zuko walked over to the pleading man, "You should consider yourself lucky," he spat at him. "I wouldn't have been nearly as merciful." The two benders walked away, leaving not only the pathetic man, but their dark past as well. They boarded Appa…Katara looked down in shame.

"I should have been able to-" she choked out a sob, "I couldn't even avenge my own mother!" She put her head into her hands.

Zuko felt the guilt wash over him…this whole trip was meant to make Katara feel better, not worse. And if that didn't happen, the Firebender feared he would never gain her trust. "Katara…" he moved closer to the crying Waterbender and gently removed her hands from her face. He looked sincerely into her eyes, "You did avenge your mother. In fact, what you did today was so much more than that."

Katara looked up at him, "W-what do you mean?"

Zuko squeezed her hands more firmly. "From what you've told me, your mother wouldn't have wanted you to become a killer, she would have wanted you to get closure. By facing down that man, that's exactly what you did." He gently lifted her chin up and wiped some of her tears away. "Katara, you reminded him of his past. And now he will always have to live with that guilt. Death is an easy way out. Things were meant to be this way. Trust me."

Katara nodded her head and hugged him tight. Zuko hadn't expected that, but he returned the hug none the less. And even though they weren't aware of it at the time…that's when the two benders first fell for each other.

*End Flashback*

Zuko decided to tell his Uncle everything. He was tired of keeping secrets and playing games that ultimately got him nowhere. Life was too short. And Iroh didn't seem to disagree with him. He nodded his head in approval, "She is a nice girl, nephew, and from what you have told me there is a very good chance she will feel the same." Zuko smiled. He hoped that was true.

"But I'm afraid I must ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

Iroh took a step closer and whispered, "What do you plan to do about Mai?"

Zuko backed away, his smile quickly vanished. "W-what do you mean? I left her weeks ago…"

"No, nephew, you left the Fire Nation weeks ago. I seem to remember you telling Mai you planned to return to her once you had finished helping the Avatar."

Zuko's stomach flipped over. He had completely forgotten about that. "Well…I'll just deal with it when the time comes."

"Zuko, you cannot continue to run away from your problems." Iroh looked over his nephews shoulder. "Besides, that time may come sooner than you think."

The Firebender turned around to see Mai standing there, one would expect her to be outraged, but her face was expressionless. "Why didn't you tell me she was here!" he whispered furiously at his Uncle.

"I haven't had the chance. She arrived just minutes ago."

"So! You could have at least told me she was standing right behind me listening to our entire conversation!"

"Indeed…I could have, but I was afraid you would have never told Mai the truth. And now you no longer have to worry about it."

Zuko glared at his Uncle. He hated it when Iroh got smart with him and interfered with things that weren't any his business.

"Standing here will do you no good Zuko, go talk to her." Iroh gave him a shove towards Mai.

Zuko gritted his teeth and made his way over to his now 'ex' girlfriend.

"Wow, two weeks away and you've already managed to find yourself a new girl. Impressive…well except for the fact that it is just the Water tribe peasant." Mai showed no emotion, it was something she had always been exceptionally good at. And it was something Zuko had always hated about her.

"Mai, it's not like that."

"I really don't care what it's like Zuko. I just thought I come over here to see how you were doing, but it's clear you've been doing more than 'just fine'."

Zuko clenched his fists, trying to hold back his anger towards her. "_Mai_, how did you find this place?"

"Iroh wrote to me a while ago. It was his idea that I come visit you. But don't worry, nobody else knows I'm here."

_That was obviously before he knew about my feelings for Katara…_ Zuko said mentally.

"And are we going to keep it that way?" asked the Firebender almost threateningly.

"Maybe if you decide to lose the attitude, I'll consider it."

"Mai you really don't want to-"

"To what?" she interrupted. "You have no right to be angry with me Zuko. If anything, it should be the other way around."

Zuko scoffed, "One would think, but for some reason you're against showing any sign emotion. You always have been." he put his hands up in the air. "And you know what? I give up Mai! It's impossible to be with someone and have to constantly be wondering what their feeling or thinking. With you, I'd be better off dating Appa!"

Again, Mai still refused to show any emotion. "Yeah, maybe you would be. But unfortunately, you decided to settle for even lower that."

Zuko glared at her. _She is so lucky she's a girl_, he thought. "Please, just leave..."

Mai said nothing. Instead, she headed back to the Fire Nation balloon. Iroh followed her to make sure there were no hard feelings (but it was mostly to insure their location remain a secret).

The Firebender sat down and ran his hands through his hair, _Oh Agni…_

Toph and Aang walked along the side of the pond in silence. Neither of them was exactly sure what to say.

"So…" said Aang.

Toph nodded her head and looked away, "Yeah…"

"Toph…can I ask you something?" asked Aang looking curiously at the Earthbender.

"Sure, what's up?"

"When did you start liking me?"

Toph stopped in her tracks. Out of all the things the Airbender could have said, this was the one thing she really didn't want to be asked.

*Flashback*

Toph was walking into the forest to find Zuko. Earlier that day he had practically begged for the gaang's forgiveness and acceptance, but they had completely shut him down. She didn't think it was right so she set off to find him. A few minutes later, she came across the sleeping Firebender.

"Hey, Sparky I-" but before the young Earthbender could say another word, Zuko got up and attacked her out of reflex.

"Ahh! My f-feet!" she fell to the ground in pain, no longer able to see a thing. Zuko had immediately felt guilty.

"Toph I'm sorry!" the Firebender rushed over to her and tried helping her up.

"No! Leave me alone!" she screamed in fear. Toph had never felt this vulnerable. She began crawling away as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going.

Moments later Toph bumped into someone who had apparently been walking around the forest, because she was _nowhere_ near the Western Air Temple.

"Toph?"

Frightened, she tried feeling around to see who it was. "Aang?"

"Yeah," he pulled Toph up to her feet, but she winced in pain and fell back down to the ground. "Toph, what happened? Are you alright?" He bent down next to her, concerned.

"No, ugh…my feet got burned."

Aang's eyes widened in horror, "Zuko…he did this to you?"

Toph shook her head, "Well yeah, but it was an accident, I-"

"This was no accident, Toph, he hurt you."

"Yeah, but that's because I kind of snuck up on him."

Aang sighed. "We'll talk about that later. We really need to get you home to Katara."

Toph nodded her head in agreement. The Airbender then gently picked her up and carried her back to the Temple. Ever since then, she was grateful that Aang had been there to save her…It was because of that…she had fallen for him.

*End Flashback*

Toph took a deep breath and told Aang everything about that day. She told him how it was then that she had really begun liking him.

The young Airbender nodded his head when she had finished her story. "I guess that makes sense."

Toph became confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well it's like you said, you were lost and scared…nobody was out there to save you until you ran into me."

Her heart sank, "Oh…"

Aang looked and her sympathetically, "But I'm really glad I was the one to find you..."

"R-really?"

Aang blushed. "Well, yeah. If I hadn't who knows what could have happened to you…" he looked down. "And we wouldn't be where we are today…"

The Earthbender looked up, somewhat hopeful. "And where is that exactly?"

The Airbender took her hand, "Here," he smiled.

Happy as can be, the two benders continued their walk, hand in hand.

Sokka still felt horrible about what he had done to Suki. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and make things right again. He stood up from where he was sitting for what felt like hours and made his way over to the warrior's tent.

"Suki?"

"Go away Sokka."

His heart tightened, Sokka could tell she was crying. "Suki, please open up. I really need to talk to you."

She said nothing…

"Alright fine, don't let me in," Sokka sighed. "I'm really sorry Suki. It was wrong of me to snap at you earlier…I had no right." The warrior ran his hands through his hair. "It's just, I love you Suki…I miss you…" Watery-eyed, Sokka ran off…just as Suki had opened the door…


	7. Chapter Seven

_Watery-eyed, Sokka ran off…just as Suki had opened the door…_

Suki's POV

"Sokka, wait!" I opened the tent door to see him running off, clearly upset. It was too late to chase after him. I turned around and walked back inside, "_Why didn't I just let him in? This whole thing is so stupid!"_ I threw myself down on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I laid there crying for what felt like an eternity. Time seemed to go by so much slower ever since that fight _Spirits what have I done?_…I rolled over, tears streaming down my face. I knew my eyes threatened more would follow. _"I love you too Sokka…"_ My voice was filled with despair...I felt pathetic. Shutting my eyes tight, I eventually cried myself to sleep.

Normal POV

Zuko watched as his Uncle followed Mai back to the Fire Nation war balloon. At least Iroh would be able to keep her mouth shut…not that Mai was the type of person to go around gossiping information that she had no right to. He shut his eyes tight, _Agni she knows how to give me a headache_. He went to walk back into his tent to get out of the sun.

"Hey, Zuko!"

'_Ugh, now what…' _Zuko said mentally. He turned to see Hakoda rushing towards him, a big smile smeared across his face. The Firebender looked at him curiously, "What's going on?"

"I just thought you'd want to know something, but I guess I can always come back later." Hakoda watched Zuko in amusement.

"Wait…" then it dawned on him."Katara?" Zuko looked at the older man hopefully.

Hakoda smiled and nodded his head at the Firebender. "You may go inside and see her if you'd like."

He didn't say a word, Zuko ran inside the Waterbender's tent as fast as his feet could carry him. His headache washed away the second he saw her. She was sitting up, wide awake, looking better than ever.

"Hey Katara," Zuko walked slowly over to the side of her bed. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling a lot better." She looked away from the Firebender's concerned gaze. "Zuko…I'm so sorry I…I don't know what I was thinking." The Waterbender looked down in shame and embarrassment. Zuko sat down next to her and gently grabbed her hand. Katara blushed yet she couldn't help to think about Mai…she thought Zuko was still in love with her. She refused to get her hopes up.

"Katara, everyone told me about what had happened with you and Aang. I understand how conflicted you must have been feeling at the time, but that's still no excuse for what you did."

The Waterbender sighed, "_Great…well at least he knows I don't have feelings for Aang now…"_ She still didn't look up at him, "I know. It was stupid, I was stupid…I get it."

Zuko gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "Katara, you're a lot of things…but stupid is most definitely not one of them. And as for what happened earlier…I'm the one to blame."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look, I've been a coward. All this time I thought Mai could be the only one for me. I guess seeing you and Aang together made me assured of that."

Katara inched closer to the Firebender, "But Zuko, you know that I don't-"

"Yes, I know that…I think I've always known deep down. I just couldn't be one hundred percent sure."

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Katara.

Zuko took a deep breath, "When I saw you falling over the edge, something came over me. I realized how short our time here really is…and I guess it made me realize that-" He couldn't get the rest of the words out.

"You realized what Zuko?" Unlike the situation with Aang, the Waterbender had felt the same way towards this boy before her. She squeezed his hands in re-assurance. Zuko returned the gesture, more confident now. He took a breath and came out with it.

Zuko told her everything from the day the two benders went on their journey together to his previous fight with Mai. Once he had finished, Katara looked at him, overwhelmed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you Katara…a lot." He looked away, almost not wanting to know what she would have to say. He wouldn't blame her if she rejected him…especially after all she had recently been through.

Katara pulled her hands out of the Firebender's, causing all hope to wash away from him. "I'm sor-" but before he could finish, the young Waterbender gently took his face in her hands. She bent forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," she blushed.

Zuko sighed in relief, "I'm glad to hear it." He smiled at her, and stroked her hair gently.

"I think I should go," he whispered. "The others are going to want to see you."

Katara nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek, "Promise you'll come back later?"

"I promise," Zuko pulled her into a comforting hug and left the tent.

Later on that day, after Sokka and Suki had visited Katara (separately) they came across one another at the pond. At first, Suki wanted nothing more than to run away…but then she thought about what Sokka had said to her earlier. _"It's just, I love you Suki…I miss you…"_ Ever since then, his words had replayed over and over inside her head

They still loved each other, and she knew nothing would ever change that. Slowly, Suki made her way over to the other warrior.

"Sokka?" she asked nervously. He looked tired and defeated.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me…" He didn't say it in a bad way, Sokka was merely being insecure.

"I was wrong to ignore you earlier, Sokka I-" her eyes filled with tears. She hated showing weakness in front of others.

"No Suki, I was the one who was wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier. You were right, we don't talk anymore and I should have noticed. I'm sorry." He looked at her with the most honest eyes. Suki immediately knew he was being sincere.

"I miss you Sokka."

The warrior let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I miss you too Suki." She ran forward and hugged her boyfriend as tightly as she could, not wanting to ever let him go again. Sokka held her close, happy that things were finally going to be okay.

The sun was beginning to set over the Western Air Temple. It had definitely been one of the longest days the gaang had ever been through. But in the end, things turned out better than ever.

Sokka and Suki had made up, and Zuko and Katara had realized their true feelings for one another. Even Aang and Toph were headed down a good path together.

Eventually, Aang had come to talk to Katara later that night. The two friends talked everything out and came to an understanding. She was grateful Aang had saved her life, and the Airbender was happy that he had Toph in his. Overall, the Earthbender really knew how to get inside his heart and make him happy.

So, for everyone, what was once lost, had now been found…finally.

"_**Someday someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else."**_

The End


End file.
